Love Life
'Orlando Bloom' (2007 - 2013) '2007' Miranda started dating Orlando in 2007, at first she was reluctant to start dating because she hated the idea of dating a movie star; He first me her at Global Green Benefit Annual Event , he got her number from her manager and gave a few calls asking her out on dates but she turned him down a few times!!! And he refused to give up. "I think it was his persistence (that won me over)” Miranda admitted. During all that, they were seen out together for a few times, as pals, until rumors emerged after, being caught with a paper that stated a purchase of a new apartment, when they were out together. '2008' Until April 2008, Miranda and Orlando made their apperance as officialy a couple at the Sydney Races in her native Australia, a day after Bloom met her parents. '2009' In late 2009, a rumor broke that Orlando is dating Jennifer Aniston behind her back, after being pictured together poolside at a mexico resort. They dismissed the rumours. The pair reportedly pals for six years and have a mutual manager. '2010' In 2010, dogging rumours of being engaged, even when Miranda was seen with an impressive sparkler ring on her ring finger in 2009. In June 2010, Orlando's rep finally admitted it and were to marry. After a month of confirming their engagement, on July 22nd, the couple had hush hush wedding ceremony and Miranda thus, cancelled her upcoming appearances on the runway of David Jones, due to Honeymoon vacation. At the time, all press asked "why the rush?" and speculation began to raise that baby Bloom was on the way. While there were rumours already that Miranda is pregnant that broke after seeing her with a baby bump on set of Coming Step campaign, before confirming their engagement. Just a month later, the speculation were right, and Miranda confirmed that she was four months pregnant: "I've always been open about wanting to be a mother one day, and I've always thought Orlando would be a great dad." A month later appearing naked inside W magazine with her baby bump and became the first model to appear on the cover of Vogue, at 24 weeks. '2011' On 6th January 2011, The Blooms welcomed their first and only son, Flynn Christopher Blanchard Bloom, they announced his birth via Miranda's Personal Kora Organics Blog: “He weighed 9lb 12 ounces. I gave birth to him naturally; without any pain medication and it was a long, arduous and difficult labour, but Orlando was with me the whole time supporting and guiding me through it. I could not have done it without him.” '' '' After, two months of giving birth, Miranda returned to the runway for Balenciaga Fall 2011 as part of Paris Fashion Week and Orlando was front row, to support her. 'Appearances' Chrisitan Dior - PFW Backstage: 018.jpg Miranda-kerr-orlando-bloom.jpg Orlando-Bloom-supports-Miranda-Kerr-Dior.jpg Orlando-Bloom-Miranda-Kerr-so-cute-backstage-Dior.jpg '2012' On July 2012, rumours started to circulate that they have split. After being seen without their marriage rings. Later a new rumour started that Miranda and Leonardo DiCaprio enjoyed a flirty night out at New York nightclub Rosewood. Orlando's mother Sonia spoke in defense of her son's marriage, insisting “I don't know where this has come from but, my gosh, they are very happy.” '' And Miranda dismissed the split rumours, saying: “Orlando and I don't work over Christmas and the holiday season, so it's really nice for us to be together…And this year, since Flynn is a little bit older, it's going to be so nice to just see the way that he gets excited about Christmas. The wonderful thing is that we're all together.”'' 'Editorials' In August, Orlando took pictures of Miranda, and was published in The New York Times Style under the title "Miranda Goes Kiwi". 19well-kerr-custom1.jpg 19well-kerr-custom2.jpg 19well-kerr-custom3.jpg 19well-kerr-custom4.jpg 19well-kerr-custom5.jpg 19well-kerr-custom6.jpg 19well-kerr-custom7.jpg 19well-kerr-custom8.jpg 19well-kerr-custom9.jpg 19well-kerr-custom10.jpg 19well-kerr-custom11.jpg 19well-kerr-custom12.jpg 19well-kerr-custom13.jpg 19well-kerr-custom14.jpg 'Appearances' Instyle Golden Globe After Party: 065.jpg 044.jpg '2013' Miranda and Orlando, made their red carpet return at the Golden Globes on January 13th, 2013 , looking happy and holding hands, Orlando told reporters of his wife:'' "She's so beautiful",' ''while Miranda added that she was looking forward to "dancing with her husband." Til' October, the pair announced their split: "Despite this being the end of their marriage, they love, support and respect each other as both parents of their son and as family," they said in a statement. 'Appearances' At Vanity Fair, Oscar After Party: post-22656-0-44780200-1362772569.jpg tumblr_misr700sqc1qa42jro1_r1_500.jpg '2014' During the Vanity Fair Oscar After Party, in February, Orlando interrupted Miranda while being interviewed on the red carpet, kissing her and the cheek and telling her :"You look beautiful". On April 2nd 2014, Orlando Bloom accompanied by son Flynn, to unveiling of his new star on the Hollywood Walk Of Fame, during his speech, he thanked saying "Miranda, for giving me the greatest gift of all -- my son." and added "You know, I love you all and thank you for everything,".